


under the same sky

by cheolhie (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cheolhie
Summary: "I love you so much Jeon Wonwoo. So damn much. I love you. I love you more than the feeling of the rain on my face. More than I love the reflection of stars on the water on a clear night. God fucking damn it Wonwoo, I love you with my entire soul."





	under the same sky

**Author's Note:**

> this was a got7 fic, but i was unhappy with it and edited it into seventeen !!!
> 
> the title comes from the nct 127 song "sun and moon", which i was listening to when i edited this :)

Rain hammered down onto the asphalt. Heavy grey blocked out blue as waterfalls dripped from window sills and treetops. Rivers carrying wet paper and twisted plastic swept down the gutters. Hurried footsteps thudded down the street, a desperate attempt to escape the downpour.

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want me to stop and feel the rain?" Wonwoo stared at Mingyu, who was leaning over the railing of the bridge to escape the cover over the walkway. His hand outstretched, fingers pale as the heavy rain bounced off of his skin.

"It feels amazing. It tingles, like pins and needles." Mingyu leaned forward further over the railing, his face dripping with water. Wonwoo lurched forward and clutched at Mingyu's waist. Mingyu leaned back into Wonwoo's chest as he stepped off the rung, smiling. Water was running pretty rivulets down his beaming face. Mingyu laced his fingers with Wonwoo's and dragged him down the rest of the slippery walkway.

"We're going to go splash in puddles, okay? You need to chill out, and relax. We can go grab some food afterwards if you'd like." Wonwoo relaxed and followed Mingyu into the cold rain. It seeped through his hair and ran down his neck, the wet trail sticking his shirt to his back. Mingyu's fingers untangled from his own as he leapt over into a puddle, letting out a heavy puff of breath. Mingyu stared down at his reflection, a canopy of grey framing his brunette head. His dark eyes mirrored the rippling of the rain in the murky puddle as Wonwoo shifted and behind him.

"Mingyu, baby..." Wonwoo watched as Mingyu swayed, drops of rain running down his face and he lifted his head to the sky and shut his eyes. He breathed, and Wonwoo could hear it shuddering in his chest. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Mingyu's waist, face buried in his shoulder.

"I love you so much Jeon Wonwoo. So damn much. I love you. I love you more than the feeling of the rain on my face. More than I love the reflection of stars on the water on a clear night. God fucking damn it Wonwoo, I love you with my entire soul." Mingyu wriggled out of Wonwoo's grip, and faced him. He knelt down in the puddle, ripples spreading out and lapping at the concrete. Wonwoo's heart pulsed in his throat and his blood ran to his head as Mingyu knelt before him, staring up .

"Jeon Wonwoo, I know it's a lot to ask and I know you've picked up on my intentions already. I love every part of you Wonwoo. I love how warm and kind you are, so selfless and thoughtful. I want to be a part of that forever. I want to live within the warmth of your heart and call it home. I want to be the first face you see in the morning and the last cheek you place a kiss on at night. Let me share your happiness and share your pain. I'll take your burdens as if they were my own and even God can't understand how much I love you." Mingyu swallowed, his eyes glossy, tears threatening to spill past his lashes.

"There'll be rough times, days where we won't talk or won't even look at one another. There'll be days where we'll want to turn our backs and walk away. But there'll be good days, incredible days. There'll be days where the sun seems like it'll never stop shining and the flowers will never wilt. I know that if I never ask you to be mine, I'll regret it at every waking moment. It's the only thing that's been on my mind since I first laid eyes on you, since I first held your hand. So, Jeon Wonwoo, will you marry me?" Tears were sliding down Mingyu's face now, mixing with the heavy rain. He was holding a small titanium ring in his shaking hands. It was a dark grey, and had a rectangle cut out with several small, dark diamonds set into the crevice. Cursive font was curling around the inside; their names, in English, joined with a small dash.

Wonwoo nodded, vision blurred with tears as he pulled Mingyu to his feet and threw his arms around him. Mingyu swayed, almost losing the ring in the depths of the puddle at their feet. He connected their lips and they stood in the rain, world falling away as their hearts thudded, trying to reach one another through the cages of their chests.


End file.
